


Восемь ночей и одно утро

by lysblanche



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: 9 диалогов между Алистером и Стражем (Солоной Амелл). От начала событий ДАО до самого конца.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Восемь ночей и одно утро

* * *

— Амелл, ты почему не спишь? Это из-за скверны?  
— Не знаю. Не могу. Не получается.  
— Попробуй натянуть одеяло на голову.  
— Несмешно, Алистер.  
— Я серьезно. Я тоже не мог заснуть, когда мы вышли из Денерима и надо было ночевать под открытым небом. Несколько ночей промучился. Не шел сон, и все. И тогда один из наших посоветовал накрыться одеялом. Сказал, что, когда уши закрыты, заснуть проще. Я попробовал, и, знаешь, сработало.  
— Ммм…  
— Ага, примерно так. Ну… всю голову закрывать не надо, еще задохнешься…

* * *

— Амелл, ты не спишь?  
— Сам знаешь, что нет.  
— Я тоже. Все время вспоминаю… Дункана, Стражей, Короля… Столько людей погибло, и ради чего? И все Логейн! Бросил. Предал. Как подумаю об этом — кулаки сжимаются… Почему ты дрожишь? Рана воспалилась?  
— Н-нет…  
— Амелл, ты что, плачешь?

* * *

— Амелл, а если бы ты родилась животным, то каким?  
— Что?  
— Ну, каким бы ты была животным?  
— Знаешь, это, наверное, самый странный вопрос, который мне когда-либо задавали.  
— Я иногда думаю, что я должен был родиться медведем. Потому что я огромный и неуклюжий.  
— Я читала, что медведи только выглядят неуклюжими, а на самом деле очень быстрые и очень сильные. Одни из самых опасных зверей в природе.  
— Хм. Я недостаточно быстрый.  
— Ты очень быстрый. И проворный. Я вижу.  
— Хм. Спасибо. Ну, а все-таки? Каким бы ты была животным?  
— Ммм… Лисой? Потому что я рыжая?  
— А ты любишь норки и мышей?  
— Хм. Нет. Тогда… кошкой?  
— Ну, да, но… Все женщины немного кошки.  
*молчание*  
— О, погоди, знаю! Я была бы совой!  
— Совой?  
— У древних аламарри совы ассоциировались с мудростью. А еще они ведут ночной образ жизни.  
— Ага. Ты мудрец, поглощающий книжки.  
— Ночью.  
— Ночью, да.  
*молчание*  
— Солона?  
— Ммм?  
— Спасибо, что там, в Лотеринге, поговорила со мной о Дункане. Мне после этого разговора стало легче.  
— Да уж вижу. Раз задаешь дурацкие вопросы на ночь глядя.  
— Сказала мудрая сова!

* * *

— Солона, тебе холодно?  
— Нормально… Хотя похолодало, конечно. В следующей деревне надо будет еще шерстяных одеял прикупить, для нас всех. Деньги есть…  
— Хочешь, я тебе свое отдам?  
— А как же ты?  
— Я в детстве на конюшне ночевал, а потом в аббатстве с каменными стенами, вот там был, скажу тебе, холод. С тех пор привык, вообще почти не мерзну, никогда.  
— Нет уж. Твое одеяло останется при тебе. Но спасибо за предложение.  
— Но ты мерзнешь!  
— Да нет, мне нормально. Хотя… Хм… Алистер…  
— Да?  
— А может, ты… ляжешь рядом? Так теплее.  
— Лечь рядом?.. Ты… Ты имеешь в виду…  
— Ну, так теплее. Я еще Кекса позову.  
— Ох. Да. Да, хорошо…  
*возня*  
— Алистер?  
— Да?  
— А можно я к тебе чуть… поближе?  
— М-можно…  
— Ой, ты такой теплый! Ты правду говорил, что никогда не мерзнешь.  
— Такой уж я. Ходячий очаг. Хотя постой, теперь уже лежачий.  
— Ха-ха. Ммм… Алистер?  
— Да?  
— Спасибо тебе за розу.  
— Пожалуйста. Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
— И знаешь что? Надо будет все-таки разориться на палатки.

* * *

— Солона, что случилось? Почему ты вскочила?  
\- …  
— Ты дрожишь и плачешь. Тебе приснился кошмар?  
\- …  
— Что ты видела? Тебе снова приснился архидемон? Орда? Сколько их было?  
— Нет. Это совсем другое, Алистер.  
— Значит, что-то… из Тени?  
— Ага. Магический сон.  
— Что?  
— Мы так называли такие сны в Башне.  
— Накрой плечи, ты замерзнешь совсем. Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
— Нет! Я не хочу говорить об этом!  
— Тише, тише, успокойся. Ложись обратно. Прижмись ко мне, здесь в горах мороз. Так лучше?  
— Да. Алистер… Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, милая.

* * *

— Солона, ты не спишь.  
— Я не могу здесь уснуть. Днем мы убиваем этих тварей, а ночью я закрываю глаза и вижу их же. У тебя то же самое?  
— Я…  
— Только не ври!  
— Не злись. Да, я тоже их вижу.  
— Мы все ранены или травмированы. Винн едва держится. Аптечки закончились, сделать их не из чего. У Огрена сотрясение, и он постоянно пьет. У Лелианы плечо не заживает уже почти месяц! Воздух здесь, что ли, ядовитый?  
— Не удивлюсь, если так.  
— А еще мне кажется, что я сошла с ума. Я постоянно слышу…  
— Я знаю. Шепот.  
— Вроде шепот, а вроде и нет. И он везде, Алистер. В стенах, в полу, в воздухе. В самом камне. Я слышу его. Чем глубже мы опускаемся, тем он громче. Он шумит…  
-…в ушах и крови. Да. Я тоже слышу.  
*молчание*  
— И как же мне заснуть?  
— Не знаю. Но надо. Ты уже четвертую ночь почти не спишь. После матки…  
— Матка, да. Ха-ха. Что ж, теперь мы знаем, как они размножаются.  
*молчание*  
— Знаешь, я принял решение.  
— Какое?  
— Мы с тобой уйдем на Глубинные Тропы вместе. Ты прошла Посвящение всего на полгода позже меня, это немного. Когда ты услышишь Зов, я пойду с тобой, даже если мое время еще не настанет. Солона, клянусь Создателем, я скорее убью тебя собственными руками, но не позволю им сделать из тебя это.  
— Алистер…  
— Молчи. Я так решил.  
— Знаешь… Это странно прозвучит, но это… обнадеживающая мысль.

* * *

— Солона, погаси свет. Нам обоим надо выспаться. Завтра Собрание Земель.  
— Да. Я помню.  
— Почему ты так странно смотришь на меня?  
— Стараюсь запомнить.  
— Запомнить?  
— Запомнить, какой ты. Черты лица, грудь, руки… Как твоя щетина колется, когда мы целуемся. Как хорошо и тепло, когда ты меня обнимаешь.  
— Ты как будто прощаешься со мной.  
— Боюсь, что эта ночь будет для нас последней, Алистер.  
— Потому что…  
— Потому что завтра ты можешь войти в двери просто Алистером, а выйти законным королем. А когда ты станешь королем…  
— Знаю. Уже думал об этом. Я не хочу и никогда не хотел быть королем, но если так будет нужно для страны, я не откажусь. А если я стану королем, мы с тобой…  
— Тогда не будет никаких «нас с тобой», Алистер.  
*молчание*  
— Тогда я буду самым несчастным королем на земле.

* * *

*звук открываемой двери*  
— Что? Все получилось?  
— Получилось.  
— Хорошо.  
*молчание*  
— Ты… Ты хочешь знать, как оно было?  
— Нет. И никогда не захочу.  
*молчание*  
— Ну и… что теперь?  
— Давай просто… просто никогда не будем об этом говорить?  
— Хотел попросить тебя о том же самом. Хотя и не думаю, что это возможно.  
— Невозможно. Но все равно.  
— Все равно.  
*молчание*  
— Солона. Я люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя. Давай теперь… просто оба останемся в живых, ладно?

* * *

— Солона…  
— Ммм…  
— Солона, милая…  
— Ммм…  
— Пора вставать.  
— Ммм… Нет.  
— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Героиня Ферелдена опоздала на празднования?  
— Героиня Ферелдена полночи не могла заснуть из-за фейерверков по случаю празднования. Подождут.  
— Аноре это не понравится.  
— Алистер. Архидемон повержен. Мор остановлен. Гражданская война прекращена. Думаю, что я заслужила одно утро поспать подольше.  
— Ха-ха. Хм. Может, ты и права.  
— Я сова, помнишь? Совы утром… Ой!  
— Прости! Слишком сильно прижал. Но ты не сердись. Я же медведь.  
— Ничего. Поцелуй меня еще раз.  
— Как прикажете, Страж-Командор.


End file.
